Healing At Hogwarts
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: After a vampire attack in L.A. Buffy is taken to Hogwarts to be healed. What she doesn't realise is that more than her body will be healed. BTVS-HP-X-OVER
1. Chapter 1 With The Kicking And The Fight

Healing At Hogwarts

Spoilers- HP: Up to OOTP

BTVS: Up to Becoming pt2 and borrows some stuff from Anne.

Disclaimer- Okay since I started writing these I've started thinking, people write media tie in's, right? Isn't that just glorified fanfic? And they get paid for it! So if Joss was going to sue someone he should sue them, especially since some of them obviously aren't fans of the show and it shows in their writing, not us penniless writers who spend our time writing for pleasure rather than profit.

Note- Okay, so I know that there are a lot of these 'Buffy goes to Hogwarts after Becoming,' but I've only read one and it was a Buffy/George. Hopefully this will be different from the others.

&&&

Buffy blew the hair out of her eyes as she trudged down the dirty L.A. street. She moved her shoulders awkwardly inside her sweaty, food stained waitress uniform, after the twelve-hour shift she just completed she really needed a shower. She felt like her pores were oozing oil; the oil that the dinner used would hang in the air, coating her skin and hair with a greasy film. Buffy shuddered; a shower would definitely be of the good.

Buffy ran a hand through her greasy hair; wondering if she should try to see her dad again on her next day off. She had been trying to meet up with her father since she had arrived in L.A. Every time she had gone to her father's house he wasn't home, the neighbour had threatened to call the police if she stayed any longer last time. Buffy had left, not knowing if the warrant for her arrest over Kendra's death had reached L.A.

A loud horrified scream pierced the air. Buffy sighed and pulled a stake out of her bag. "I, so don't need this right now."

She dashed into a nearby alley, stopping as she caught sight of a man backed into a corner by three vampires. Buffy gripped the stake firmly. "You know; if I hadn't just pulled a twelve-hour shift I'd probably be punning about now."

The vampires turned to face her. A large woman with dark hair snarled at her. "Run away, little girl."

Buffy tapped her stake against her hand. "Yeah, I don't think so. You see, the minute I turn around you're going to drain that guy and after you're done with him, well you'll probably try to kill me. And I just can't let that happen."

They morphed into their demon faces. "What are you going to do? Scream at us until we go away?" They laughed.

Buffy arched her eyebrow at them. "No, but there is something I've been meaning to try." She began to chant. "Our father, who ar't in heaven…"

Smoke started to billow from the vampires ears, they bellowed in pain and started to claw at their ears. Blood seeped from the self-inflected wounds.

One of the vampires stepped forward, reaching out to grab her arm. Buffy grabbed its wrist, twisting it to the side until she heard a snap. It screamed in agony. "You broke my wrist!"

She lashed out with a jab, crushing the vampire's nose. "And now I broke your nose." She put the vampire out of her misery, staking it with a quick motion. She looked at the man, who was still frozen at the end of the alley. "Run."

The man stared at her incomprehensibly. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Go, now!"

He nodded his head rapidly and stumbled over his feet in his rush to leave the alley. He fell into Buffy's back, pushing her headlong into the wall. Buffy's head swum as she was pulled back from the wall. She groaned as she felt a volley of punches and kicks connect with her back, stomach and head. Her head snapped back as the female vampire gleefully struck out at her nose.

Buffy wiped away the blood trickling out of her nose with the back of her hand. "Okay, I'm going to have to kill you now." She lunged forward, catching the vampire on her right in surprise as she plunged her stake through his chest.

Buffy stood, stake poised, staring down the female vampire. She was breathing heavily, her head pounding; she shook her head trying to get rid of her dizziness. Buffy swayed faintly, her eyes starting to blur. 'Wow,' she thought, 'I must have hit that wall harder than I thought.'

The fem vamp smirked as she watched the slayer falter. She had the upper hand and she knew it.

Buffy shook her head, her vision clearing slightly. "We gonna stand here and stare at each other all night or are we going fight?"

The fem vamp jumped forward attacking, throwing punches and kicks that Buffy was just able to block. Buffy growled silently to herself as her elbow bumped lightly against the wall of the alley; it was a narrow alley, barely giving them room to fight. She had to time her movements carefully and be economical with her moves. The vampire stepped forward, viciously head butting the smaller slayer. Buffy staggered back, falling to her knees as her head exploded in pain. A kick caught her under the chin, throwing her to the ground.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus Snape scowled as he stalked through the streets of L.A. He didn't want to be here; he had no desire to interact with muggles, he didn't even like their clothing. Although he had to admit their clothing was less cumbersome than robes and they did have a wide range of materials with which they were able to do some amazing things. He just didn't understand why he had to be the one to gather these rare potion ingredients; any dunderhead could read a list. He ran a hand through his hair, at least it was just a quick visit, and he had to return to Hogwarts before the weekend was out. Minerva had been covering his classes for him while he had been searching this damned continent for the ingredients of a potion that Dumbledore had insisted needed to be completed before the students returned home. He had finally found the last ingredient in a small shop in L.A., and he was looking forward to returning to England.

Severus came to a stop as a loud groan drifted out of a nearby alley, he titled his head. There was a low, amused chuckling. He reached into his pocket, easing out his wand; making sure to keep it out of sight of muggles. He crept towards the entrance, grateful that his years of spying had taught him to tread lightly. Peering around the corner he saw a large woman standing over a small blonde, who was lying on the ground her arms and legs moving weakly.

Severus moved quietly into the alley, his shopping bags clenched tightly in one hand as his other flexed against the smooth surface of his wand. His features became grim as the woman's face slid into the demonic features of a vampire. His foot scuffed against the ground, alerting the vampire to his presence. It twirled around to face him, snarling like a large cat.

The vampire smiled around its fangs. "Must be my lucky night, two course meal."

Severus aimed his wand at her. "According to the _Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part Humans _I can't kill vampires unless it's in self defense."

She just stared at him.

Severus rolled his eyes at her. "I was inviting you to attack me."

The vamp growled and launched herself at him. With a lazy flick of his wand he sent a fireball to consume her. With a soul-shaking roar she disintegrated into a pile of ashes that scattered in the wind.

&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy could feel the cold from the ground seeping into her bones. She groaned as her head pounded heavily, it was so loud she couldn't hear anything else. Buffy forced her eyes open. She looked up, barely able to make out a dark figure leaning over her.

When she was little, after Celia had died, her mother had told her that every time someone died there was an angel waiting there to take them to heaven. Buffy tried to raise her hand towards the figure as it became slightly clearer but her arm was too heavy to lift.

'Funny' she thought as her eyes closed involuntarily. 'Mom never said angels wore black.'

&&&&&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2 Let The Healing Begin

Healing At Hogwarts

Spoilers- HP: Up to OOTP

BTVS: Up to Becoming pt2 and borrows some stuff from Anne.

Disclaimer- not mine, they belong to J.K. and Joss.

Note- Warning, I'm about to get a bit cranky.

To the person that reviewed under the alias _Fred_, I am aware that Joss is the recipient of profits made by Buffy merchandise, including media tie-in's. However, I also know that he doesn't receive all the profits, the author's of those tie-in's are paid for writing; they don't write them for the pleasure of it, like fanfic writers do. Furthermore I suggest that you re-evaluate who among the two of us is the twit, because you were the only one who thought that I was serious; it was just a joke and everyone else realized this but you.

If you have a genuine complaint, like I said that Snape's name was Mike, or some such rubbish, then I don't mind, but don't flame me for stupid things like above. And if you do have a complaint please at least leave your e-mail address so I can respond, I detest spineless people who flame anonymously.

Now onto more pleasant reviews:

_Lisa Vampire_- I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your mum, you can blame it all on me; she can't punish you for what I write can she? Thanks for your excellent comments.

_Catlimere_- Yeah, Snape's not really the angelic sort.

_Miracle Angel Summers_- Thanks for the offer, I'll keep it in mind.

_Jay_- I'm glad you liked the fight scene, I try my best. About the pairings, as much as I love a good Snape or Remus pairing, I can assure you I won't be pairing Buffy up with any of the HP characters. She's still grieving for Angel so I can't see her with anyone else just yet, sorry.

_Buffy13-buffyspike4eva_- yes ordinaryly Buffy would have been able to deend herself but she just worked 12 hours, hit her head against a brick wall really hard and then had said head pummelled by vampires.

_Stix89_- Thank you, I have nothing against Sirius or Lupin but I love Snape, there's just something about a reformed bad boy.

And a big thank you to _ADSpencer, Jnorman, Wild230, Tiffany_ and _Ragnhild_ for reviewing my humble story.

To all my lovely readers and reviewers, I'm sorry I had to expose you to my rant.

&&&

Chapter 2

Severus sighed as the girl fell into unconsciousness. She had obviously seen the vampire, as well as Severus's use of magic to dispatch it; and that meant that the wizarding world had been exposed. By Ministry law the girl had to have a Memory Charm placed upon her.

Severus frowned as he looked down at her. Just what was she doing in a dark alley by herself? Had the vampire lured her into the alley under a false pretense?

He looked around, finally noticing two other dust piles littering the floor of the alley. He looked back at the petite girl lying on the ground; surely she couldn't have done this. There had to be some other explanation, maybe the vampire he had disposed of had killed the others to have the girl to herself.

Severus knelt down next the girl, frowning at the bruises and cuts that marred her skin. He raised his wand to perform the memory charm, when she frowned and mumbled. He leaned closer to her.

"I don't want to slay tonight, Giles." She shifted slightly, revealing a large gash on her forehead; the blood had already clotted. There were particles of brick and dirt embedded in and around the wound; she had obviously hit her head on the wall.

Severus froze. Slay? Surely she couldn't be the slayer; she was so small. Much of the Wizarding world believed that the Slayer was a myth, a fairy tale that muggles who knew about the supernatural made up to make themselves feel safe. Severus knew that the slayer was real though; Dumbledore and others in the order had made contact with the Watchers Council. They had attempted persuade the Council that Voldemort was a concern not only to the Wizarding world but to the muggle world as well. The Council had refused to send their Slayer to assist with the fight against Voldemort and the talks between them had broken down.

Severus looked back at the mouth of the alley, then back to the slayer. If she was in fact the slayer then he couldn't very well take her to a muggle hospital. Slayers were reputed to have enhanced healing, far beyond that of normal humans. If he were to take to a muggle hospital he could doom her to a life of being studied, being tested to determine how she healed so quickly.

Severus sighed. The American Ministry had joined the British in their denial of the return of Voldemort, so he couldn't leave her there. They would question why the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had left Britain during the middle of a school term. They would ask him questions that he could not, for one reason or another, answer.

He studied her. Perhaps if she was the slayer, she could be of great assistance to their fight. There was something about her, should one chose to look past the surface. She was the image of a blonde American 'air-head' on the surface, but underneath there was something that showed in her aura, strength and self-control.

Severus shook himself out of his thoughts as she shivered. With her head wound and the cold ground she was freezing. He sighed and swept her up into his arms, being careful not to knock any of his bags against the ground; there were some very volatile ingredients in his bags and should any of them be broken or shaken the results would be disastrous.

He looked down at the small girl nestled in his arms; she had burrowed into his chest the minute he picked her up, seeking warmth from his body heat. He chuckled grimly to himself, many of his students believe that he was as cold-blooded as the mascot of his house; they would never have believed that he actually had body heat to share.

Severus looked once more towards the mouth of the alley, and shook his head. No, there was no way around it; he had to take her with him. If she turned out not to be the Slayer then it would be easy to Obliviate her and return her to L.A. If she was the slayer, however, she could be extremely useful. He sighed; it looked like Hogwarts was about to receive an exchange student.

Then with a loud pop they disappeared leaving the alley empty. Leaving the wind to pick up the remaining ashes of the vampires and scatter them through the air, removing all traces of their presence; making it as though they were never there.

&&&&&&&&&&

Severus grunted as he adjusted his grip on the girl, he had to arrive a few miles outside of Hogwarts to avoid the wards. While she was quite light, she hadn't gotten any lighter during the walk up to the castle. His arms were beginning to ache. Severus came to a stop at the main doors, he glared at them. Dumbledore hadn't been informed of his return and with his arms full he could neither open the doors magically or manually.

The door swung open, revealing a rather amused looking Dumbledore. He clapped his hands together. "Ah, Severus. I see you have returned, and you have brought a friend."

Severus scowled at him. "I think she's a slayer."

The usual twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes brightened. "Ah. We should get our young slayer to the hospital wing. Minerva will take your bags."

She gave him a tight smile. "Good to see you back, Severus." She took the bags from his hand, her eyebrow rising as she felt the weight in them. "Why didn't you just shrink the ingredients?"

"I did."

Dumbledore laid a hand on her shoulder. "I do believe we should let Severus take our new guest to the hospital wing. That wound on her head looks troubling."

Severus looked down at it. "It's not as bad as it was half an hour ago."

"Oh, my." Minerva placed a hand over her mouth. She nodded at him. "I'll have the bags placed in your chambers."

Severus nodded a quick thanks and started striding quickly through the halls. It was almost curfew, so there were very few students littering the halls. Three of the students that still wandered the halls were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They stared at him, their mouths hanging open in shock; they hadn't been expecting Snape back for a few more months, and truthfully they had been hoping that he wouldn't return.

Severus glared at them meanly. "Shouldn't you be on your way to your common room?" He never broke stride, his long black jacket swirling out behind him.

Hermione stared after him, watching the way he cradled the diminutive blonde carefully in his arms. "Wow."

Ron gaped at her. "What?"

Hermione glanced at him distractedly. "Humm?"

"You just wowed, about Snape! Slimy, Slytherin Snape! How could wow about him." Ron started to wave his arms around as he spoke.

Hermione adjusted the strap of her overly full bag primly. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Ron frowned and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "I can't believe you wowed Snape, it's disgusting."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, coming to focus her attention on Harry. He was still fixed to the spot staring out into the direction Snape had just went, his hand half raised to his scar.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, mate. You don't look so good." Ron ouff-ed as Hermione's elbow hit his stomach, hard.

Harry looked at his half raised hand, then at his two best friends. He gave them a halfhearted smile. "No, I'm fine." He wasn't sure whom he was trying to convince, his friends or himself.

&&&&&&&&&&

Madam Pomfrey jumped, one hand placed over her heart, as the doors to the infirmary crashed open. Severus Snape stood in the doorway, a slightly sheepish expression on his face.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this?"

He laid the girl on a bed and swept the hair out of his face. "She was attacked by a vampire, or vampires. I'm not sure."

She looked down at the pale girl on the hospital bed. "Is she a witch? I don't recognize her."

"Poppy, I think she's a vampire slayer."

Poppy stopped her assessment of the girl's wounds. "Really?" She looked at her closely. "I never would have guessed. But I guess that's the point, isn't it?"

Severus leaned against one of the nearby beds. He watched as Poppy bustled around the ward, moving from her office to the potions cabinet and back to the bed. She pulled on a pair of dragon hide gloves and opened a lid of a small container. She dipped her gloved hand and covered the gash on the blonde's head with a bright yellow paste.

"I don't remember making that." Severus commented.

Poppy carefully peeled off the gloves and dropped them in a small basin. "You wouldn't. I make that myself. It's the usual healing paste but I combined it with an indicator potion. If there is any serious damage, beyond what we see, it changes colour. Different colours indicate different degrees of severity. Hopefully it will stay yellow, and then we'll know that she hasn't received any permanent brain damage."

They watched, waiting to see if the sticky paste changed colour. Poppy let out a sigh of relief as the paste turned a slightly lighter shade of yellow. "She'll be fine. Give it five minutes and that gash will be healed."

With a quick wave of her wand Poppy healed all the little cuts and bruises that blemished her skin. With another wave she changed the girl from her stained uniform to a clean pair of pajamas, cleaning all the dirt off her as well.

Severus read a sleeve and arched an eyebrow at Poppy. "Really, Poppy. 'Yummy Sushi.'"

"I didn't choose them, her subconscious did." Poppy carefully raised her head, giving the unconscious girl a dose of the dreamless sleep potion. She capped the bottle and returned it to its place in the cabinet, dusting her hands on her apron. "There, she should rest easy till the morning."

She turned to Severus. "And I suggest you do the same."

&&&&&&&&&&

Buffy rubbed her hands over her arms, the sun was setting on the deserted beach, leaving a cool breeze to raise goose bumps on her skin. She smiled as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and rested her head against his chest. "Angel."

She frowned as the arms slipped away, leaving her feeling suddenly very cold. She turned around, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Angel, come back! Angel, don't leave me!"

She jerked herself out of sleep, coming to prop herself up on her elbows. Through her sleep blurred eyes she could make out a figure clad in black. "Angel?"

There was a chuckle from the other side of her bed. "I think that's the first time anyone's called you an angel before, Severus."

Buffy threw back the covers and jumped out of the bed all in one quick movement, her fists coming up in a reflex guard. "What the hell is going on?"

Her eyesight was still fuzzy; she could just make out general shapes and colours. She shifted her guard as a colourful blur moved towards her.

"Now, Miss, we are not going to hurt you." The voice was soothing, yet still cheerful.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

A smooth velvet voice answered her. "If we wanted you dead, I would have left you in that alley. So why don't you just return to your bed."

"Alright I can accept that, but I'm sitting because I want to." Buffy felt her way back and sunk into her bed; her really comfortable bed that obviously wasn't the one in her meager apartment. There weren't enough lumps in it, for one thing. Buffy blinked rapidly, clearing her eyesight.

She gaped at the old man beside her. "Wow. Hello, Gandalf."

He smiled down at her, his blue eyes twinkling. He stuck his hand out at her. "Albus Dumbledore."

She shook his hand, still gaping at him. "Buffy Summers." She turned to glare at a dark scowling man who was leaning against a wall near her bed; he had snorted derisively when he heard her name. Buffy turned back to Dumbledore, gesturing with her thumb. "Who's the human bat?"

Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at her. "That is Severus Snape. How are you feeling this morning, Miss Summers?"

Buffy raised a hand to her head. "Surprising good."

"Now, Miss Summers, would you like to tell us exactly what you were doing in that alley last night?"

Buffy's face tightened. "No, actually I wouldn't."


	3. Chapter 3 Q And A

**Healing At Hogwarts **

Disclaimer- you know who the characters belong to, and it certainly isn't me.  
Note- Please forgive the lateness of my update.  
xxx

Chapter 3

Buffy sat on the comfortable bed, scowling at the room and it's occupants. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the walls. It was a hospital ward; she hated hospitals, with a fiery passion even. Killing Der Kindestod hadn't changed that one bit. Her stomach still turned when she smelt disinfectant and a cold prickle worked down her spine when she walked into a hospital white room.

Buffy stared at that Bumbledore man out of the corner of her eye. After she had refused to tell them anything about last night he had just been sitting there with a small smile on his face as he studied her. Buffy shifted subtly, there was something about his sparkling blue eyes, they made her feel comforted and on edge at the same time.

She moved her focus to Mr. Mega Goth, who still leaned against the wall. Buffy immediately dropped her arms when she saw that he held his arms in the same manner. His dark eyebrows rose as he noticed her sudden movement, the corner of his mouth twitching as he fought against a sardonic smile.

Dumbledore smiled at Buffy. Buffy glared back at him.

"What do you want from me?" She asked softly.

Dumbledore leaned forward. "That, my dear, depends very much on what you were doing in that alley last night."

Buffy frowned, trying to come up with a cover story. "There was… um… a kitten crying. I went into the alley and, uh, slipped and knocked my head on the wall."

Severus raised his eyebrow and looked over at Dumbledore. He nodded lightly at Severus. The girl really was a terrible lair, that excuse didn't sound at all believable; for one thing that was no kitten Severus had faced in that alley.

Severus curled his lip. "What were you doing in the alley?"

"I told you!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Severus pushed off the wall and walked over to the bed. "Yes, I know and we all know you are lying. You more foolish than your appearance lends believe to if you think that we would believe that drivel about a kitten."

Buffy glared at him fiercely. She jumped slightly as a woman clothed in an old-fashioned nurse's uniform bustled out of an office that was tucked away in the corner of the large ward.

The woman smiled kindly at her. "Hello, dear. How are you feeling this morning? I don't mind saying you gave us quite a scare with your head wound."

Buffy stared at her, her hand going to where the gash had previously been. Buffy fingers probed the smooth skin, gaping as her fingers came away clean. "What happened? I hit the wall pretty hard."

"Yes, you did. Like I said, you gave us quite a scare." The woman brushed past that Snape man and leaned over Buffy. She peered into her eyes and then straightened, smiling widely. She patted Buffy on the arm. "You're quite the fast healer."

Buffy stared at her, still slightly in shock. "I-I always have been."

The woman patted her on the arm. "That's a good quality to have, dear, especially around here."

"Poppy," Dumbledore's voice was soft. "If you would please excuse us for a moment while we question Miss Summers."

Madam Pomfrey tutted. "Honestly, Albus, Severus, I expected better of you. Allow the poor girl a moment to regain her senses after waking before you interrogate her."

Severus Snape gritted his teeth. "We don't exactly have the time for niceties, Poppy. Time is of the essence here. If she knows something that can help-"

"It can wait twenty minutes while she eats and gets cleaned up!" Poppy interrupted.

Buffy sunk into the soft mattress and closed her eyes. All the Britishness in the air was bringing back memories of Giles. The look on his face after Angelus killed Jenny-

A single tear fell from the corner of her eye. Buffy brushed it away abruptly. It didn't matter now. They were better off without her there to get them hurt, get them killed or worse.

Buffy could feel a pair of eyes studying her. Her eyes snapped open and she stared into the startling blue gaze of Albus Dumbledore.

"I think," Dumbledore said softly, " that we may at least offer our guest a glass of water."

Buffy swallowed, suddenly she felt really thirsty. "That'd be nice, thanks."

"Severus? Water for Miss Summers, please?"

Poppy and Severus stopped bickering.

Dumbledore and Severus shared a look. Dumbledore nodded and Snape gave him a curt one in return.

Severus strode over to the sink and conjured a glass. Making sure his back covered his actions Severus pulled out a bottle labeled 'Vertiaserum' and poured three drops into the glass before filling the rest with water.

With a silent glare he thrust the glass under Buffy's nose.

She glared back. "Thank you, Mr. Personality."

"Please. Drink."

Buffy looked suspiciously between the glass and Dumbledore's kindly, old face. She sniffed the water but couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary. Buffy shrugged and quickly drained the glass. She handed it back to Poppy with a grateful smile.

"Now, Miss Summers. Do you think you are up to answering a few questions?"

Buffy nodded. "Okay, shoot."

Dumbledore stood and started to pace. "What is your name?"

"Buffy Anne Summers," she answered promptly.

Poppy looked suspiciously between Buffy, Dumbledore and Severus. "Oh, Albus."

"It had to be done, Poppy."

She pursed her lips tightly together and gripped the glass tightly, nearly cracking it.

Dumbledore turned back to Buffy. "And how old are you, Miss Summers?"

"Seventeen."

"She's so young," Poppy whispered.

"Why were you in that alley last night?"

"There was a man, he was being attacked by vampires. I couldn't let them kill him."

"And why not? What could you have done?"

Buffy blinked up at him. "Kill them."

"How?"

"Stake through the heart."

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at this. "No, my dear. I mean how do you know about vampires and how to kill them?"

"I've been doing it for years, I'm a vampire slayer."

Dumbledore nodded and sunk back into his chair. "Is there anyone we should contact for you? The Council? Your Watcher?"

Buffy's face screwed up. "I don't answer to the Council." She softened into a sad, wistful expression. "And my Watcher, Giles, is in Sunnydale."

"Sunnydale?" Dumbledore turned to Severus. "I thought you found her in L.A.?"

Severus frowned. "I did."

"If your Watcher is in Sunnydale why were you in L.A.?"

"I-I ran away." Buffy's eyes filled with tears.

Poppy perched on the bed next to Buffy. "Oh dear. Your mother must be beside herself."

Buffy shook her head, tears now falling. "She kicked me out. Told me if I walked through that door not to come back. But I had to. There was a demon about to suck the world into hell. Mom had just found out about vampires, I staked one in front of her. We had a fight. I walked out."

"But surely you could have sorted things out. She wouldn't have meant it."

Buffy shook her head again. "I couldn't. I had to get away after… Angel."

"Angel?" Poppy queried.

Buffy started to sob quietly. "I-I loved him, so much. But I had to kill him. I sent him to hell to stop it from happening to the rest of the world."

She started to sob violently. Poppy pulled Buffy over to rest her head against her shoulder and started rubbing soothing circles up and down her back.

Severus frowned. "Why-"

Buffy suddenly stiffened. She jerked away from Poppy. "What did you do to me?"

Dumbledore frowned and opened his mouth to speak.

Buffy cut him off. "Don't lie to me! I know you put something in the water!"

Dumbledore sighed, his eyes tired and sad. "It was a truth serum. You have to understand that we are in the middle of a war. We need all the help we can get."

"I don't care!" Buffy cried. "I've been fighting since I was called. I quit! I don't want anything to do with vampires or demons any more. I just want to be a normal teenage girl!"

Dumbledore studied her gravely. "But you aren't normal, Miss Summers."

Buffy's shoulders slumped. "I know."

Dumbledore leaned forward. "Our world is being menaced by a dark wizard. He would happily destroy all the non-magical people, the half bloods and those from non-magical families."

Buffy sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am. But what do you think I can do? I'm a slayer. I hit things till they bleed. Magic, not really my forte."

"You may be of more use than you think, Miss Summers." Dumbledore stood. "Perhaps it would be best it you spent the next few days in the hospital wing resting up. When your strength returns we'll discuss this further."

"Do I hafta?" Buffy whined. "I'm fine, really. I don't have to stay here, do I?"

"I thing it would be a good idea," Poppy told her. "That head injury was quite severe, and you haven't been looking after yourself properly. You are run down."

Buffy pouted. "Fine, but I do so under protest."

Poppy chuckled. "Protest duly noted. Now you get back into bed and I shall arrange a meal for you."

Buffy climbed back under the covers.

Dumbledore and Severus turned to leave.

"I can't help you, no matter what you think."

Dumbledore turned back and smiled mysteriously. "I think all shall be revealed in due time, Miss Summers. And now Severus and I shall allow you to get you rest."

Dumbledore swept majestically out of the ward. With one final distasteful glare Snape followed, his black cloak flaring in a manner that caused a lump to form in Buffy's throat.

"Well," she muttered, "that was fun."

xxxxx

Buffy drummed her fingers against the covers. She was bored. B.O.R.E.D. Bored diddly bored bored bored. With a capital B.

Popppy had to do paperwork in her office so she was by herself. And it was getting darker by the minute. The Slayer in her was getting antsy. She was meant to be out there. Hunting. Slaying. Doing something. Anything!

The door to the ward swung open with a creak. Buffy's head snapped up. Her eyes scanned the room. She couldn't see anyone. But then that didn't mean there wasn't anyone there.

Buffy closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She concentrated, focusing all her senses. Yep, there was definitely someone here.

Buffy slipped out of bed, wincing at the cold floor under her feet. Keeping her eyes closed Buffy moved around the room trying to find it. She moved closer to the door. She was so close.

"Buffy! You should be in bed!"

Buffy's eyes snapped open at the sound of Poppy's voice. "There was someone-"

But there wasn't. Whoever had been in the ward had taken the opportunity to escape, the door still swinging slightly.

xxxxx

Harry tried to slow his breathing. That was way too close. The blonde girl, Buffy (what kind of a name was Buffy any way?), probably would have found him if it hadn't been for Madam Pomfrey's timely arrival.

Still, none of his questions had been answered. He still had no idea who she was, what she was doing here and why Snape had been carrying her. All she had learnt was that she had good senses, her name was Buffy, she like sushi pajamas and she was cute.

Very cute.

Harry checked the corridor and started back to the Gryffindor tower.

'Still,' he thought. 'She knew Snape in some way and no matter how cute she was, it could be a problem.'

And it sure didn't explain why she made his scar throb.

xxxxx

Buffy groaned and rolled over. She did not want to get up. Bed was warm. Bed was comfy. Sleep was good.

But that grating buzz of teenage voices wouldn't let up. Grumbling to herself Buffy slipped out of bed and padded quietly over to the door. Yawning widely she opened it.

Buffy's mouth remained open. She was in a castle. A real honest-to-goodness castle. And there were a lot of teenagers walking the halls, some looking at her strangely.

"Oh my god. I'm in a school."

Suddenly the accents struck her. They were familiar. But not in the way you would expect. It wasthey were accents she had heard before. From Giles and Spike and, on one occasion, Angel. There was a mixture of English, Irish and Scottish (not that she knew anyone that that was Scottish, but hey, she had seen Braveheart).

Her eyes went wide.

"Buffy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."


End file.
